Every White Days 2013 - sasusaku - LyncDiku
by Diku
Summary: "Karena aku… aku menyukai Sakura san, aku suka dia dulu hingga sekarang pun aku masih suka dia" beberapa jam sebelumnya


Every white day's

**2013**

_**First White Day's**_

**Setiap kali melihatmu di setiap detiknya membuat aku menjadi pria paling beruntung didunia ini.**

"**Cinta"**

**Terucap satu kata dari bibir manisnya begitu manis hingga aku meleleh bagai coklat setiap detiknya dibuat olehnya.**

**Dihari **_**Valentine Day's**_**, Sakura memberikanku sebuah coklat. mungkin bagi dia itu sesuatu hal yan memang seharusnya dia berikan tetapi bagiku itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat spesial, sangat spesial hingga aku sangat bahagia menerima coklatnya itu.**

**Karena itu tepat pada tanggal 14 maret yaitu hari hari yang aku tunggu. **_**White Day's **_** dimana hari 'pembalasan' yang dimaksud pembalasan bukan berarti hari balas dendam atau hal lainnya, tapi melainkan hari dimana seseorang lelaki memberikan coklat pembalasan kepada perempuan yang ia sukai atau kepada perempuan yang pernah memberinya coklat saat Valentine day's.**

"**Sasuke kun!" Aku mencari darimana suara itu berasal, baru saja aku memikirkan Sakura, ternyata dia sudah datang dengan muka cemberut dan tampang marah serta tangan berada dipinggangnya.**

**Ekh marah? Kenapa?**

"**Sa… Sakura…? , ke… kenapa?" cukup terkejut aku saat melihat Sakura sudah ada disamping tempat duduk ku, padahal sesaat tadi aku masih melihatnya berada didepan pintu kelasku.**

**Sakura langsung meyeret aku keluar kelas, tentu saja semua teman – teman aku yang berada dikelas melihat kami dengan tanda Tanya dikepalanya.**

**Aku bertanya Tanya ada apa , tapi bahkan tak sepatah katapun ia mencoba tuk menjawabnya.**

**Sakura terus menyeretku, menyeret aku sampai di kelasnya, kelas X A1.**

**Sebenarnya kami Cuma berjalan sekitar kurang lebih satu menitan dari kelas XII T2 yaitu kelasku, tapi bagiku terasa sangat lama sekali.**

"**Ini!" ucapnya, sebenarnya lebih kearah membentak.**

_**Box White Day's**_

**Aku menerima kotak yang Sakura berikan dengan bingung dan memasang tampang Poker Face. kenapa kotak ini diberikan kepadaku?**

"**Apa ini?" tanyaku terheran-heran dengan tetap menatap kotak berwarna merah muda, seakan kotak ini lebih indah dari perempuan yang berada didepanku.**

**Aku mengira Sakura bermaksud memberikan kotak ini kepada aku, tapi sepertinya dugaan aku salah besar.**

"**Apa maksudnya kamu kasih aku kotak itu yang isinya Serangga! Jelas jelas aku sangat benci itu Sa.. Su.. Ke..?!" keluhnya dengan menampar pandangannya kearah lain saat aku melihat dia.**

"**Ohhhhh kirain apa… kotak ini…. Kotak ini…. Ekh?! Kapan aku ngasih kotak ini ke kamu?" aku memasang muka tablo(?) ditambah garam, merica, dan bahan bahan lainnya.**

"**Jangan pasang muka so suci gitu deh… jelas jelas ini kamu yang ngasih!" ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah keras yang sudah agak kusut.**

**Aku sesaat berpikir keras, tunggu tulisan ini kan…**

**Tapi kalau benar buat apa dia menulis ini dan mengaku kalau ini aku yang memberikannya?**

"**SASUKE KUN! Kamu dengar tidak sih apa yang aku omongin dari tadi! Ish sebel deh" suara toa(?) dari Sakura membuyarkan segala lamunanku jauh disana membuat aku kembali terbangun dari dunia nyata.**

**Aku cuma bisa memamerkan gigiku dengan tertawa kecil, shit lagi lagi aku melamun.**

"**Terus?"**

"**Terus apa?" tanyaku bingung.**

"**Ikh . terus kenapa kamu kasih kotak ini?" keluhnya sambil greget.**

"**Tapi ini bukan aku yang nulis sama yang kasih ini kotak Sakura chan" ucapku sambil memperlihatkan kotaknya tepat dimuka Sakura, sangat dekat sekali.**

"**Kalau bukan kamu , terus siapa sasuke kun." Sakura meyeringaikan matanya, seakan-akan didalam hatinya ia sedang berperang bertanya-tanya apakah aku berbohong apa tidak.**

***tink *tink *tink**

**Aku cukup merasa lega karena mendengar bel berbunyi, tanda waktu istirahat sudah berakhir.**

"**Sa.. Sakura…." Ucapku gugup.**

"**Kenapa?"**

"**Bel sudah bunyi nih"**

"**Terus?"**

"**Terus mau balik ke kelas" :3 ucapku mencoba merayu dengan sedikit efek hipnotis.**

**Setelah berhasil menghipnotis ekh maksudnya setelah berhasil merayu Sakura aku segera kembali kekelasku tercinta.**

**Sesampainya dikelas sebelum belajar aku ingin memastikan sesuatu sebelum guru datang.**

**Ya benar , apa lagi kalau bukan untuk memastikan atau lebih tepatnya bertanya tuujuannya kepada seseorang yang sebenarnya kenapa dia harus menulis kotak itu dan mengaku-ngaku kalau itu adalah perbuatan aku.**

_**Friend White Day's**_

**Dia itu adalah….**

"**Naruto kun!" panggilku kepada seseorang berambut orange yang berada di bangku paling depan berbeda dengan aku yang lebih suka duduk dibelakang.**

**Ya, namanya Uzumaki Naruto dia adalah teman aku sejak kecil, meskipun kami sering berbeda jalan dan bertengkar. tapi dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap sahabat , bukan… bahkan aku menganggapnya melebihi saudaraku sendiri.**

**Perbedaan kami jelas terlihat, dia begitu sangat bahkan kebangetan periang, hangat, dan yang membuatku iri dia mempunyai banyak teman berkat kebodohannya.. sedangkan aku begitu selalu berdiam diri, dingin, dan tak punya teman selainnya, yah memang banyak perempuan yang begitu tergila-gila terhadap ku. Tapi jujur saja aku tidak tertarik kepada siapapun selain Sakura.**

**Yah meskipun aku disurga pun aku tidak akan pernah bahagia kalau tidak dengan Sakura, bisa dibilang aku terlahir untuk mencintai Haruno Sakura.**

"**Eh Uchiha Sasuke kun, ada apa gerangan dikau memanggil ku?" ucapnya dengan muka terus tertawa padahal aku merasa tidak sedang melucu.**

"**Naruto aku mau ngomong sama kamu sebentar, bisa kan?" ucapku dengan nada sedikit memerintah.**

"**Boleh saja sih" dan kemudian Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil mengikuti aku keluar kelas, sesaat aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut ungu melihat kami terus, yah aku tau sekali kalau yang dilihatnya itu bukan aku melainkan pria bodoh berambut orange, ya benar siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.**

"**Disini saja" ucapku berhenti didekat kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari lokasi kelas kami berdua.**

"**Sasuke kun mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Naruto, dengan suara yang agak menahan kebingungan didalam otaknya mungkin.**

"**Kamu kasih kotak ke Sakura ya?" ucapku langsung ketitik inti pembicaraan.**

"**EKH?" Sesaat Naruto serta aku pun terdiam dalam kebisuan semu hingga akhirnya Naruto kembali mengangkat pembicaraaan.**

"**Kapan aku ngasih kotak kesakura? Tanya saja ke Sakura kalau tidak percaya…" ucapnya sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya, entah karena terasa gatal atau untuk meredakan rasa gugupnya.**

**Akupun tersenyum kecil mendengar apa yang ia katakan, huh terpaksa aku memperlihatkan kertas kusut yang diam-diam aku ambil dari Sakura.**

**Ya benar saja sesaat bola matanya membesar ketika aku memberikan kertas itu kepadanya, mungkin Naruto bertanya-tanya kenapa kertas itu ada pada ku.**

**Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan aku menayakan kembali siapa yang menulis surat itu dan memberikan Sakura sebuah kotak berisikan serangga.**

**BECAUSE I LOVE SHE,I LOVE SAKURA**

"**Karena aku… aku menyukai Sakura san, aku suka dia dulu hingga sekarang pun aku masih suka dia" teriak Naruto seakan ia ingin melepaskan segala pikirkan yang membuatnya tertekan selama ini.**

***PLAK**

**Dengan keras aku langsung menamparnya, bukan tamparan karena membencinya tapi untuk menyadarkannya.**

"**Sa… sasuke?" lirih Naruto memanggil namaku, dengan masih memegang pipi bekas tamparanku matanya berkaca-kaca dengan segala kebingungan yang menumpuk, tetapi alis matanya mulai menunjukan kemarahan kepada seseorang lelaki yang tepat didepannya.**

**Sesaat Naruto juga ingin mendaratkan sapaan manis dipipi ku , tetapi langsung aku tangkis sebelum tepat mengenaiku.**

_**She Love White Day's**_

"**Naruto! Kamu sadar tidak sih?" bentak ku mencengkram kenak(?) leher bajunya.**

"**Sadar? Sadar kenapa hahh!" Naruto justru lebih membentakku dan mencoba melepas pegangan tanganku.**

**Dengan cepat Naruto yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran menggunakan jurus Kage Bunshin no Jutsu andalannya dan langsung melemparkan diriku kebawah lapangan dari kelasku di lantai dua.**

**Untung saja jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung sehingga tidak ada yang melihat keributan kami dibawah karena selain ruangan guru, ruangan kelas berada di lantai dua dan tiga.**

**Dengan terpaksa aku menggunakan mangekyou sharingan untuk menenangkannya, tapi tanpa diduga ia menggunakan kekuatan kyubi dan berhasil melepaskan jurus aku rasa kekuatanya saat ini sudah melebihi kemampuanku saat terakhir kali di akademi ninja.**

**aku sadar kalau lebih lama dari ini akan ada hal yang gawat sehingga aku, langsung mengunci kedua tangannya dan kakinya serta segera aku mengatakan bahwa ada perempuan yang suka kepadanya.**

**Akhirnya Naruto menurunkan tempo emosinya, dan bertanya perempuan siapa yang aku maksud tadi.**

**Memang cinta itu berkuasa, bisa membuat seseorang menjadi sangat marah olehnya tetapi juga dapat membuat hati menjadi damai layaknya pemandangan di samudra lautan biru nan luas tanpa batas.**

"**Ya benar, Ada perempuan yang lebih bahkan sangat menyukaimu apa adanya tapi kenapa kamu tidak tau akan hal itu bodoh!?" sekali lagi aku menamparnya, entah kenapa aku mulai menyukai melakukan hal itu, khukhukhu…  
**

"**Memangnya siapa perempuan itu?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya sudah benar-benar kepo (Knowing Everything Particular Object) :P**

"**Dia adalah perempuan berambut ungu yang selalu melihat kamu terus menerus, harusnya kamu sadar akan hal itu Naruto!"**

"**Rambut ungu? , maksud kamu Hinata? Perempuan aneh , pendiam dan sejenisnya itu?" Naruto memberikan sejumlah pertanyaan seakan ia tak percaya bahwa Hinata menyukainya.**

"**Ini" ucapku tersenyum dengan memberikan sebuah coklat yang aku bikin tadi subuh.**

"**Ini apa?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengambil coklat yang aku beri.**

"**Jangan salah sangka dahulu, coklat ini aku berikan ke kamu untuk kamu kasih ke Hinata, sekarangkan tanggal 14 maret White day's." aku pun segera berpamitan dengannya sembari membelakangi dirinya.**

**Ia Cuma bisa menangis dengan lirih mengatakan terima kasih berulang kali seperti kaset kusut.**

**Untung saja tadi pagi aku membuat dua coklat.**

**Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama aku meninggal kan ruangan kelas ya? :3 , ah jam dua belas berarti aku sudah dua jam meninggalkan pelajaran.**

**Sesampainya dikelas kami berdua, aku dan Naruto di Strap di depan pintu sekolah sampai jam sekolah selesai, tapi anehnya kami malah terus tersenyum seakan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yangtiada tara duanya.**

"**Terima kasih ya Sasuke Kun" **** ucapnya dengan senyum yang luar biasa lebarnya.**

_**Every White Day's**_

**Setiap kali melihatmu di setiap detiknya membuat aku menjadi pria paling beruntung didunia ini.**

**Akankah aku dapat menemukanmu saat ini?**

**Menemukanmu sosok yang sungguh – sungguh mencintaiku apa adanya?.**

"**Sasuke kun!" teriak temanku bernama Naruto tepat didepan telingaku sehingga membuat aku terbangun dari lamunanku. Ah sial lagi lagi aku melamun.**

"**Na… Naruto kun… maa… maaf aku lagi bimbang" lirih aku menjawabnya.**

"**Bimbang kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran.**

***Tink *Tink *Tink**

**Belum sempat aku menjawabnya bel pun telah berbunyi, dan seketika banyak teman-teman kami yang baru saja keluar dari kelas sehingga kami yang sedang dikuhum untuk di strap terjatuh Karena dorongan pintu yang tadinya tertutup.**

**Sial banget sih, pikirku.**

**Singkat cerita setelah kami di ijinkan pulang oleh guru, kami pun berpisah saat menuruni tangga, Naruto menuju kea rah Hinata sedangkan aku tentu saja menuju ke kelas X A1 tempat sakura berada.**

**Aku melihat ke kelas Sakura sepertinya kelasnya masih ada beberapa materi sehingga ia belum pulang.**

**Yah memang dari dulu jurusan 'T' pulangnya lebih cepat dari jurusan 'A' , untung saja hari ini aku tidak ada pendalaman materi sehingga jam tiga pun aku sudah pulang.**

***drrr *drrr**

**Hp ku pun bergetar , terlihat namanya, nama perempuan yang sedari tadi terus aku pikirkan. Satu pesan dari Sakura Chan.**

**Dipesan itu Sakura mengatakan aku disuruh menunggu dikantin saja, yasudahlah mungkin karena juga akan lumayan memakan waktu.**

**Kulihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 15:30 , sudah setengah jam aku menunggu disini dengan ditemani jus tomat kesukaan aku. Dan baru saja aku menggerutu tentang hal itu, Sakura pun datang.**

"**Sasuke….." panggil Sakura dari jauh sambil berlari-lari kecil menghampiri daku.**

"**Hehehe… lama banget sih" keluhku tapi dengan tetap tertawa meski terpaksa.**

"**Iya , habis ada materi tambahan sedikit tadi, bener-bener sedikit kok…. , terus tadi kamu mau ngomong apa? Tentang kotak itu ya?"**

"**Eh.. ng… antara iya sama enggak sih"**

"**Maksudnya?"**

"**Ya intinya aku sudah tau pelaku yang menulis surat dan memberi kotak itu kekamu." Senyumku.**

"**memangnya siapa?" Tanya Sakura.**

"**Ra.. Ha… Si…. A…." ucapku lagi sambil tertawa, dan dengan sinis Sakura mengatakan "bilang saja kalau itu kamu"**

"**huuuuu"**

**Sejenak kami terdiam , entah karena menikmati suasana angin yang sejuk atau karena memang tidak ada topic pembicaraan.**

**Selang beberapa menit kemudian tanpa diduga kami memanggil bersama-sama.**

"**Sasuke" ucap Sakura, dan aku juga memanggil namanya "Sakura" secara berbarengan tanpa ada perbedaan satu detik pun.**

"**Ah Eng kalau gitu kamu dulu yang ngomong" ucap ku gugup.**

"**Eh jangan justru kamu dulu yang ngomong" ucap Sakura pelan.**

"**Kalau gituuu… ini cokat buat kamu" ucapku dengan memberikan coklat yang sedari tadi aku simpan dari balik meja.**

"**Coklat? Buat apa?" Tanya Sakura heran.**

"**Kamu tau hari ini hari apa?"**

"**Tau, White Day's kan?"**

"**Iya, dan aku suka kamu." Ucapku pelan karena cukup gugup.**

"**Eh tadi kamu ngomong apa?" Dengan cepat Sakura menjawab peryataan ku, tapi bukan jawaban iya atau tidak , melainkan menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan juga. "kamu becanda ya?" ucapnya lagi melanjutkan.**

**"Enhg engggaaaaakk koook…" aku menggelengkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri.**

"**Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.**

"**Kenapa? Nggg yang namanya perasaan suka itu kan nggak ketauan kapan terjadinya, apa itu kemarin, sekarang atau besok, aku suka kamu karena aku suka memang harus ada jawaban yang lainnya?" aku menjelaskannya dengan cepat, tapi semoga Sakura dapat mendengarkannya.**

"**Sebenernya aku juga suka kamu dari dulu…." Ucapan sakura membuatku senang tiada tara.**

"**Benarkah?" tanyaku lagi.**

**Dan ia hanya mengangguk – angguk kepalanya tapi itu sangat membuat aku sangat bahagia benar benar sangaaaaaaaaaaatt bahagia melebihi siapa pun juga saat ini didunia.**

**Dan akhirnya Aku Sasuke dan Sakura berpacaran.**

**END OFF**

_**End Last White Day's**_

"**Sasuke kun!" Aku mencari darimana suara itu berasal, baru saja aku memikirkan Sakura, ternyata dia sudah datang dengan muka cemberut dan tampang marah serta tangan berada dipinggangnya.**

**Ekh marah lagiiiiii?**

**Sambil menghampiriku ia mengomeli aku bahwa coklat yang aku kasih sangat sangat tidak enak, hahaha… pantas saja tadi Naruto juga marah marah sama aku waktu jalan sama Hinata, tau-taunya penyebabnya coklat toh.**

**Yah tapi semua ini berawal dari coklat kok, biar coklatnya pahit atau tidak enak paling tidak kisahku manis dan sangat lezat.**

**HAPPY WHITE DAY'S MINNA SAN**

**:)**

**14maret~~~ chu…**

**- THE END -**

***COUTION***

Dilarang keras menggandakan, menyewakan, mendistribusikan, menampilkan di depan umum, dan menggunakan dengan tujuan komersial fanfic ini tanpa ijin, lol

#** type** : oneshoot

#** author** : Diku Chan

#** genre **: romance

# **disclaimer and fandom** : anime naruto

# **warning**! : plot terlalu cepat, setting mengacak, alur memaksa, enggak nyambung, ooc, typo's, non yaoi!, gaze, fanfic ternista yang pernah kamu baca!

# Cha : aku lebih suka di kritik dan di flame dari pada dipuji.


End file.
